


Gifts

by klaatu_varata_nikto



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Multi, Running, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaatu_varata_nikto/pseuds/klaatu_varata_nikto
Summary: Gestalt has a natural gift for each of their bodies that they don't share, until Myfanwy.





	1. sing /sɪŋ/ verb 1. make musical sounds with the voice, especially words with a set tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has a gift, something they naturally can do that's someone else can't, right?  
This popped into my head and didn't leave  
I don't know what the kids are singing these days but my brother adores Great balls of fire by Jerry Lee Lewis and that's his gift. Man, can he belt it out like a rock star. Makes my fan heart squee to think of Teddy doing the same thing ♥  
I blame/adore the discord group for inspiring me .

Gestalt sings sometimes.

It's that broad, expansive chest in Teddy that gives them a better range than Alex, even though Alex can definitely carry a tune. Eliza too but Robert not so much. 

When Gestalt sings through Teddy there's no trace that heavy London accent with a tinge of criminal underbelly. No dont-fuck-with-me-mate intonation. 

There's no accent at all, just this rich voice welling up from his toes and it sounds _great_, it really does.

But it doesn't fit with Teddy's persona so they only do it in private and yeah, okay there was that one time when they were undercover in a kareoke bar.

It would of blown their cover with the mark if they hadn't belted out Great Balls of Fire like that.

Gestalt loved it, pretends they didn't.

Ingrid has caught them humming through Teddy a few times in the office and they know for a fact that the flyers for bars that also feature singing nights that keep appearing in Teddy's assigned drawer at the Checqy are definitely her doing.

But the best part, the absolute best part is when Myfanwy is lying on their chest, hands curled, legs entangled, listening to their heartbeat, cuddling because they can and have time to.

When they are close enough to see the hairs on the back of Myfs neck stand up as their voice fills the room. That's when Gestalt really sings.


	2. draw /drɔː/ 1. produce (a picture or diagram) by making lines and marks on paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestalt loves to draw ,especially myfanwy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the muses of the discord rook channel and my art teacher who told me  
'time spent creating art could never , ever be wasted time'

Gestalt loves to draw.

  
It was in Glengrove that a teacher - a bright ,energetic, sunflower of a man called Mr Wren -first gave Gestalt via Robert a pad and pencil and asked them to draw what and how they felt.

  
Gestalt had been concentrating really hard that morning ,with the daily impending tension headache showing itself because Teddy was attempting to swing a bat ,while Eliza bounced a ball and Alex was supposed to run around the compound.  
The same daily routine of exercise for two hours every day ,no days off.  
They would have to switch those tasks for one of the others every 15 minutes at the shriek of a whistle ,a noise Gestalt grew to truly hate.

Building muscle memory they said, building individuals ,building useful assets.  
Over and over and over.  
Individuality good. Acting as one - very bad.

  
Gestalt remembers defocusing on Robert, pen in hand , the pressure in their head slightly retreating.  
At least this wouldn't require so much concentration to actually be four other places at once, the relief of not being ON all the time and Gestalt remembers gladly accepting the pencils and just -

Focusing on Alex who was having trouble lifting their left foot as high as they lifted their right-  
Eliza kept missing catching the ball with their right hand -  
Teddy swinging too hard and losing balance so they switched to the left hand and then - whistle blast.

When Gestalt returned to Roberts focus there would be a drawing.  
It wasn't anything in particular ,just random lines at first and they heard Mr Wren get very excited they had made a breakthrough, that they had discovered Gestalt using automatic drawing making ‘an expression of the subconscious’.  
They were filmed,analysed tested. Again.

  
To be honest it was just lines in the vague shape of the daisys in front of Roberts crossed feet with no real conscious thought, just action.  
After that,every Wednesday afternoon was designated for drawing ,each of them sketching an object from a different angle.  
A still life , the teachers ,themselves and even a rabbit once that Gestalt desperately wanted to hold and keep.

They started to try to draw things just to see Mr Wrens facelight up.  
Teddy and Alexs blunter shorter fingers were better with charcoal , Eliza and Roberts long fingers were quick and deft but their drawings looked very different despite the same mind controlling the art.  
They were not allowed photographs or anything to tie them to former lives so Gestalt sometimes drew other kids memories through their descriptions, secretly hoarding scraps of paper away from prying eyes of the Checquy.

  
Mr Wren would offer advice ,say to Robert in particular ‘_how is my little protegee?_’ '  
He would muss Roberts hair or move their fingers to hold the pencil differently and one day Mr Wren smuggled some watercolour paints in.

‘_Keep practicing ,my boy_’. 

They don't think that he truly understood what Gestalt was back then.  
Gestalt has fond memories of him showing kindness where there wasn't much of it at all.  
Mr Wren was moved to another compound after the fire, drawing days were phased out for weapon training and martial skills far from compound running ,ball bouncing and bat swinging .  
But Gestalt kept on drawing with Robert, those long fingers precise and flowing, emulating Mr Wrens.

There is a folder under a chair in their apartment that has pencilled images of Myfanwy asleep,and two watercolours. One is of her at glengrove young ,sad,but so very angry ,the other is from last week where she is smiling up at them .

There are scraps of paper with doodles .Kept and ripped from newspapers, the corner of reports, sticky notes.etc.

Most memories that Gestalt has that she doesnt have anymore .  
They aren't brave enough to share those quite yet so they just keep adding to the folder.

  
Some of the best moments are when Myfanwy is in Eliza arms, on Teddys lap or laughing with Alex and Gestalt as Robert takes the pad and pencil they keep close and sketches her as they see her from all the different angles that they have learned to love.


	3. run [ ruhn ]  1.move at a speed faster than a walk, never having both or all the feet on the ground at the same time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestalt loves to run,especially with Myfanwy.

Gestalt loves to run.

When Gestalt needs to get somewhere fast ,its Alex that they use. Even at Glengrove it was easy to beat the other kids. Those without speed or flying abilities anyway.

Elisa was always more of long distance runner, Teddy is better at hitting things really, really hard and Robert is definitely the swimming pro.

It helps having the tracksuit as work attire but it just never, ever gets old watching the disbelief and utter shock on a marks face when Alex comes barrelling toward them faster than they thought he would or could. Its utterly exhilarating and fun to be fast.

Having four bodies to keep fit is easier than you would think, but running with Myfanwy is something Gestalt reserves with Alex. Myfanwy is also incredibly quick and exceptionally light on her feet and she hasn't beaten Alex in a race .Yet. But its close and that is what makes Gestalt want to get faster.

Myf will laugh and complain and say she doesn't want to go out on a run, preferring a takeaway but Gestalt will just grin at her as Alex as they tie their running shoes. They will throw the spare running kit she keeps at their apartment at her face and start stretching and warming up. Sometimes it takes longer to get out when they help each other warm up.

Gestalt will keep pace with Myf until out of breath and they get into a rhythm and conversation is harder to maintain. The sky will change colour from the normal grey gradually into purples of dusk and shadows get longer. They will maintain decorum through the streets ,dodging a few late evening or sometimes early morning pedestrians keeping to the cycle paths towards the normally deserted tow path a few miles away that leads back in a wide loop to the apartment. Then its fast as you can , back to the apartment.

There is a lamp post they pass that if you swing around it fast enough with one hand you can jump from the pavement leaving the street over the overgrown bushes onto the gravel of the tow path of the canal .

That's where the fun really begins. As Myf reaches her hand out and connects to the metal of the old post it flickers ,crackles and lights up brighter as her feet hit the gravel path .

The lamps are set back from the edge of the canal into the dark undergrowth but as Myf passes them they flicker brighter one by one as she passes.

Gestalt will pause, feeling the static in the air frizz Alex's curls up. They take in a lungful of air as the punch of want/catch kicks in as she bounds away ,ponytail bouncing, feet seemingly barely touching the path running as fast she can. They will catch the smile on her face, a giggle on the wind as she turns briefly sticking her tongue out at them. In unison they huff out a rumbly laugh , 'Oh, its on,' as Myfanwy's lithe figure bounces ahead.

Gestalt will grin as Alex and pour all their energy into pounding the gravel, picking up speed -faster-faster-as they see the next lamp glow brighter briefly as Myf pumps her arms as she races ahead.

Its getting harder to keep up with Myfanwy Thomas ,she's constantly pushing and challenging all the parts Gestalt is made from and they love her for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't run and probably couldn't even if my life depended on it .  
I like to think it could actually be fun if i could ,so any mistakes are from my own inability to run without my knees falling out :)


End file.
